eatlfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DisneyGleek123/TTTE Season 20
This page is dedicated to the twentieth season of Thomas & Friends. The season will consist of a total of twenty-six episodes. It premiered in the United Kingdom on September 5, 2016 with "Sidney Sings". It will premiere in October 2016 in the United States. Season Summary 'Overview' Set on the imaginary island of Sodor, the series follows the adventures of Thomas, a cheeky little Tank Engine, and his friends, Edward, James, Gordon, Percy, Henry and Toby, plus Emily, the first female steam engine -- all under the watchful eye of Sir Topham Hatt, the manager of the Sodor Railway.http://www.klru.org/schedule/episode/282011/ 'Cast' UK and AUS= For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Mark Moraghan - The Narrator (5/5) *John Hasler - Thomas and Rheneas (5/5) *Keith Wickham - Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Whiff, Glynn, Norman, Skarloey and Sir Topham Hatt (4/5) *Nigel Pilkington - Percy (3/5) *Rob Rackstraw - Toby and Bradford (2/5) *Teresa Gallagher - Emily, Annie and Clarabel (3/5) 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Rasmus Hardiker - Philip (1/5) *Maggie Ollerenshaw - Henrietta (1/5) *Kerry Shale - Diesel and 'Arry (1/5) *William Hope - Iron Bert (1/5) *Bob Golding - Sidney (1/5) *Matt Wilkinson - Cranky (2/5) *Mike Grady - Sir Robert Norramby (1/5) *Robert Wilfort - Samson (1/5) 'Upcoming' 'Returning Cast Members' *Joe Mills - Douglas, Oliver and Toad (0/5) *Olivia Colman - Marion (0/5) *David Bedella - Victor (0/5) *Nathan Clarke - Alfie (0/5) 'New Cast Members' *Tracy-Ann Oberman - Daisy (0/5) *Lucy Montgomery - Hannah (0/5) |-| US= ''For a breakdown of the characters' appearances, check here.'' 'Starring' *Mark Moraghan - The Narrator (5/5) *Jospeh May - Thomas (5/5) *William Hope - Edward, Toby, Whiff and Iron Bert (1/5) *Kerry Shale - Henry, Gordon, Diesel and 'Arry (4/5) *Rob Rackstraw - James and Bradford (3/5) *Christopher Ragland - Percy (3/5) *Jules de Jongh - Emily (2/5) *Teresa Gallagher - Annie and Clarabel (3/5) *Keith Wickham - Sir Topham Hatt (3/5) 'Recurring Guest Stars' *Rasmus Hardiker - Philip (1/5) *Maggie Ollerenshaw - Henrietta (1/5) *John Hasler - Rheneas (1/5) *Bob Golding - Sidney (1/5) *Glenn Wrage - Cranky (2/5) *Mike Grady - Sir Robert Norramby (1/5) *Robert Wilfort - Samson (1/5) 'Upcoming' 'Returning Cast Members' *Joe Mills - Douglas, Oliver and Toad (0/5) *Olivia Colman - Marion (0/5) *David Bedella - Victor (0/5) *Matt Wilkinson - Rusty (0/5) *Nathan Clarke - Alfie (0/5) 'New Cast Members' *Tracy-Ann Oberman - Daisy (0/5) *Lucy Montgomery - Hannah (0/5) 'Storyline Information' *Hannah '''is' a new coach who comes to the railway to temporarily replace Henrietta. ("Hasty Hannah") *Glynn is restored for the holidays. ("The Christmas Coffeepot") *In "Letters to Santa", Percy must deliver Santa's Christmas letters. *In "The Railcar and the Coaches", Annie and Clarabel learn that two wrongs don't make a right. **Daisy will appear in this episode. 'Crew' 'Writers' *Episodes 1, 4, 5 & "Hasty Hannah": Lee Pressman *"Toby's New Friend" (20.02): Andrew Brenner *Episodes "Henry Gets the Express" (20.03): Helen Farrall 'Directors' *Episodes 1-5: Dianna Basso Episodes 'Sidney Sings' 'Toby's New Friend' 'Henry Gets the Express' 'Diesel and the Ducklings' 'Bradford the Brake Van' Upcoming Episodes 'Hasty Hannah' 'Letters to Santa' 'The Christmas Coffeepot' 'The Railcar and the Coaches' 'Over the Hill' 'Love Me Tender' Trivia *The entire main cast from the nineteenth season returns with star billing with the sole exception of Tina Desai (Ashima), due to the character only appearing once in The Great Race. *For this season, the role of Donald is transfered from Joe Mills to Rob Rackstraw. **Mills will still portray the role of Douglas, Donald's twin. *This will be the first season to be composed by Chris Renshaw. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the season. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the season. References Category:Blog posts